Summer Morning
by yellowmoon27
Summary: NxM - the fifth - i dont own Ghost Hunt please read it! this is a really cute story!...Naru and Mai watch their children play ...it's cute!


The Fifth

**The Fifth**

**For any of you who haven't read my other four stories be warned; this story contains some spoilers about Mai and her dreams/'dream Naru'**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mai sat on her porch, watching her three children.

Nine year old Gene, three year old Riza, and two year old Karin were running around the garden, playing with Black Hayate. It was a cool summer morning and the dew was flying up from the grass as the children ran around after the black dog. The air was refreshing and the sky had an orangey-red hue from the rising sun.

Karin was the newest member to their family of five…or six including Hayate but he doesn't really count right now. The two year old had black hair like her father and had bright blue eyes which got dark with brown around the rim of the blue. She was the perfect mix between Mai and Naru…she was big hearted but could also be a tricky little bugger at times.

The brunette mother heard the door to the house slide open and she turned her head to see her tall raven haired husband step out with two cups of warm steaming tea in hand.

"Ohayo Naru," she smiled and took the cup he was handing her as he sat next to her on the bench, "Well this is different, usually _I'm_ the one making tea."

"Fine then, I'll take it back," the man smirked and plucked the cup from his wife's grasp.

"O-Oi! Give it back you…you…idiot scientist!" she blurted out and stuck out her tongue while reaching for the stolen cup.

Naru's smirk widened and he shook his head before handing the hostage cup back, "I forgot my brother told you that…'idiot scientist' that brings back memories…Have you seen Gene, _my_ _brother Gene_, lately?"

Mai shook her head sadly, "Nope…I'm starting to miss him. He didn't even show up to help me in my dreams in our last case…I think he's avoiding me," she pouted cutely.

Naru chuckled and looked up at his playing children, "Why would anyone want to avoid you?" he said teasingly with a playful smile on his lips.

Mai huffed and nudged his arm, "Hey-"

"I miss him."

Mai stared at her husband, at first in slight shock and then in sadness, "At least he was lucky enough to have you as a brother while he was alive, ne?" Mai told him with a soft comforting smile.

The man couldn't help but smile back and whispered, "Thank you Mai. And I guess I haven't really lost him truly; he _does_ visit you and help you in your dreams and he does find ways to contact me at times."

"Ooo, is that why you always carry a mirror around; so he can contact you through it? That's the only way you guys can talk, ne ka?" she asked curiously.

"That's half the reason," Naru smirked.

Mai sighed, "I should have known. I forgot you were such a narcissist, _Naruuu_. I remember the day I gave you that little nickname for your narcissist-ness…'Naru'…it turned out that it fit you perfectly."

"'Narcissist-ness' isn't a word, Mai," he said smugly and stood to pick up his daughter who had just fallen on the grass.

Mai watched as her husband carry Karin with such gentleness and care, and she smiled to herself. _How did I ever end up with such a narcissist for a husband? _

"Because you love me, that's why," Naru answered as he walked back over to his wife.

"How'd you- oh…I said that out loud didn't I?" she laughed sheepishly in embarrassment and Naru only nodded while rolling his eyes.

"It's alright…I love you too, baka," he smirked and kissed Mai on her forehead.

"Hey…I'm not a baka...I'm just not _too _smart that's all…"

Naru chuckled and held her close. She soon gave in and returned the embrace.

"It's alright with me though…just as long as you're _my_ baka then I'll be perfectly happy," he whispered in her ear and they watched their children play as the sun rose and illuminated the dew and flower-filled garden. Mai sighed and thought to herself that it couldn't be more peaceful than it was right then.

Until…

There was a_ 'Click, FLASH!'_ followed by a loud yelp as a black clothed figure fell out of a nearby sakura tree.

Naru snapped his head over to the loud commotion and narrowed his eyes as he saw who the person with the oh-so-familiar camera was…

"Mother…" he growled and took off after the woman.

"Oh come on Naru! You should see the pictures I've taken so far, they're beautiful…O-Oi! Stop chasing me!..._PLEASE?!_"

Mai sighed…_well it was a peaceful morning for a while._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


End file.
